navyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vern clark
Admiral Vernon E. Clark USN (Ret.) was the Chief of Naval Operations (CNO) in the United States Navy. He retired July 22, 2005, making his tenure of five years the second-longest serving CNO behind Arleigh Burke. He currently sits on the board of directors of Raytheon and SRI International. Biography Born in Sioux City, Iowa, and raised in the midwestern states of Nebraska, Missouri and Illinois, Admiral Clark graduated from Evangel College and earned a Master's Degree of Business Administration (MBA) from the University of Arkansas. He attended Officer Candidate School and received his commission in August 1968. Admiral Clark served aboard the destroyers [[USS John W. Weeks (DD-701)|USS John W. Weeks]] (DD 701) and [[USS Gearing (DD-710)|USS Gearing (DD 710)]]. As a Lieutenant, he commanded [[USS Grand Rapids (PG-98)|USS Grand Rapids]] (PG 98). He subsequently commanded [[USS McCloy (FF-1038)|USS McCloy (FF 1038)]], [[USS Spruance (DD-963)|USS Spruance (DD 963)]], the Atlantic Fleet's Anti-Submarine Warfare Training Center, Destroyer Squadron Seventeen, and Destroyer Squadron Five. After being selected for flag rank, Admiral Clark commanded ''Carl Vinson'' Battle Group/Cruiser Destroyer Group Three, Second Fleet, and United States Atlantic Fleet. Ashore, Admiral Clark first served as Special Assistant to the Director of the Systems Analysis Division in the Office of the Chief of Naval Operations. He later completed assignments as the Administrative Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations (Surface Warfare) and as the Administrative Aide to the Vice Chief of Naval Operations. He served as Head of the Cruiser-Destroyer Combat Systems Requirements Section and Force Anti-Submarine Warfare Officer for the Commander, Naval Surface Force, U.S. Atlantic Fleet, and he directed the Joint Staff's Crisis Action Team for Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. Admiral Clark's first flag assignment was at the U.S. Transportation Command (TRANSCOM) where he was Director of Plans and Policy (J5) and Financial Management and Analysis (J8). While commanding the Carl Vinson Battle Group, he deployed to the Persian Gulf and later served as the Deputy Commander, Joint Task Force Southwest Asia. Admiral Clark has also served as the Deputy and Chief of Staff, United States Atlantic Fleet; the Director of Operations (J3) and subsequently Director, of the Joint Staff. Admiral Clark became the 27th Chief of Naval Operations on July 21, 2000, relieving Admiral Jay L. Johnson. In 2001, Clark was considered to be on the "short list" of choices for Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff; the eventual pick was Air Force Gen Richard Myers Admiral Clark now serves on the Board of Directors of Raytheon Company, Rolls Royce North America, Stanford Research Institute International, Horizon Lines, the Armed Forces YMCA, and is on the World Board of Governors of the USO. In the world of education he was named a Distinguished Professor in the schools of Government and Leadership at Regent University and elected to the Board of Trustees. He is also a member of the Board of Visitors at Air University. He serves as a senior advisor with Booz Allen Hamilton, the Defense Policy Board, the advisory boards of Fleishman-Hillard, Computer Science Corporation, the Comptroller General’s Advisory Board of the GAO, and the Executive Committee of Military Ministry. Awards and decorations Admiral Clark's personal decorations include the Defense Distinguished Service Medal (three awards), the Navy Distinguished Service Medal (two awards), the Legion of Merit (three awards), the Defense Meritorious Service Medal, the Meritorious Service Medal (four awards), the Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal, and various service and campaign awards, including the Joint Meritorious Unit Award (two awards), Navy Unit Commendation, Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation, Battle Efficiency Award (two awards), National Defense Service Medal (three awards), Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Vietnam Service Medal (two campaigns), Southwest Asia Service Medal (one campaign), Sea Service Deployment Ribbon (six awards), and Navy and Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon. Since his retirement, Clark has been honored with the Eisenhower Award from the Business Executives of North America and the Distinguished Sea Service Award from the Naval Order of the United States. Clark was elected to the board of directors of Raytheon in December 2005 and the board of directors of SRI International in March 2007.http://www.sri.com/news/releases/032607.html Notes References :This article incorporates text in the public domain from the U.S. Department of Defense. *Biography — Vern Clark *Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Vern Clark, USN